heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Bull
The Iron Bull is a one-eyed Qunari mercenary, companion and a pansexual romance option for The Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition The Iron Bull can be recruited upon speaking to a member of his mercenary group who tells the Inquisitor that The Iron Bull is interested in being hired on to the Inquisition. Should the Inquisitor choose to meet up with The Chargers, they will find them at the Storm Coast in Ferelden. It is here where The Iron Bull will admit to working with the Ben-Hassrath, and he will explain that he will be relaying information about the Breach and Inquisition to them at certain points. However, he will also relay information to the Inquisitor as well. If the Inquisitor is Qunari, Iron Bull will laugh and say that he now owes Krem money. Like most of the companions, hiring Iron Bull (and the Chargers) is optional. Should the Inquisitor decide to hire him on, he can be found outside of Haven by the stables, and later in the main courtyard in Skyhold near Cassandra Pentaghast, before he eventually winds up in the tavern. Bull later informs the Inquisitor that the Ben-Hassrath recognize the threat Corypheus and his Venatori pose and willing to offer an alliance. To that end, they set up a joint effort to attack a Venatori red lyrium smuggling operation on the Storm Coast. Upon arrival, the party meets with Bull's contact, Gatt, a former elven slave whom Bull recruited on Seheron, who details the plan for a Qunari dreadnaught to ambush the smuggling vessel before it reaches open waters. In the meantime, the Inquisitor, Bull and the Chargers would separately takes two hills where the Venatori are stationed so their mages can't sink the dreadnaught. Bull assigns the Chargers what he believed to be "the easy job", but a large Venatori force began advancing on their position. Gatt insisted that the Chargers hold the hill, otherwise the dreadnaught would be destroyed. If Bull is persuaded to call retreat and thus sacrifice the Qunari dreadnought for the lives of the Chargers, he is cast out and becomes Tal-Vashoth. If Bull is persuaded to sacrifice the Chargers, he is deeply affected by their loss and later collects their remains to give a Qunari rite. Trespasser Iron Bull returns to attend the Exalted Council, two years after Corypheus' defeat. The Chargers Survived The Iron Bull is enjoying drinks with his company at the tavern. The Chargers want to surprise him with a dragon skull as a birthday present. The Inquisitor can help them in this by occupying Bull with dialogue (requires the four 'Knowledge' Inquisition perks), or give up the charade to which Bull reveals he heard them dragging the skull all along. If brought to the final confrontation at The Darvaarad, Viddasala will plead with 'Hissrad' to rejoin them and orders him to kill the Inquisitor. However Bull refuses and remains loyal to the Inquisition. After the Dragon's Breath conspiracy is dismantled, Bull and the Chargers return to taking jobs across Orlais and Ferelden, doing their part to maintain the order that the Inquisition fought for. The Chargers Died Bull has fully re-committed to the Ben-Hassrath once again and operates, unbeknownst to the Inquisitor, as a spy for Viddasala. If he is brought to the final confrontation at the Darvaarad, the Viddasala orders him to kill the Inquisitor, which he follows without question, betraying the party and declaring, "No hard feelings, bas." If he was not brought, he will appear through a side door and join his fellow Ben-Hassrath during the fight, saying it was smart of the Inquisitor not to bring him. Neither romance nor high approval will prevent his betrayal, and Cole will even note that his heart held no regrets over the decision. He is slain by his former companions, and during a later conversation with Solas, he will remark upon Bull's betrayal as evidence of the Inquisition's eventual fate. Romance Iron Bull is a pansexual romance option for both male and female Inquisitors. Unlike many of the game's romance options, the Inquisitor's relationship with Bull begins as a physical one instead of a romantic one. After having flirted with Bull enough and having completed his personal quest involving the possible Qunari alliance, speaking to him will trigger a cut scene where the Inquisitor walks into their quarters to find the Bull sitting on their bed. He then tells the Inquisitor that he "got the hints". If the Inquisitor admits this and does not reject him, Bull will proceed with a sexual encounter. The next time the Inquisitor speaks to Bull on the topic of their relationship they can either choose not to pursue further romance with Bull or agree to Bull's ground rules for something similar to a friends-with-benefits arrangement. In a dialogue option where you ask Bull how "serious" your relationship is, he says that it’s up to you and that he’s fine keeping things casual and light if that’s what the Inquisitor wants. When asked how Qunari show they’re serious about a relationship, Bull explains that Qunari don’t have sex for love but that to show their commitment to an individual they craft matching necklaces out of a dragon’s tooth broken in half, each party wearing half the tooth. “Then, no matter how far apart life takes them, they’re always together.” You’re given a requisition for the necklace, called the “Necklace of Kadan”, and once you have it you can give it to Bull. Before Bull will let you give him the necklace, he will initiate another sexual encounter. After you're finished (but before Bull has dressed), Cullen, Josephine Montilyet and Cassandra will walk in on you. At that point you can either denounce your relationship with Bull or you can tell the three that you intend to continue relations with Bull. If the latter is chosen your advisors leave you be and you can give the necklace to Bull – in exchange, he calls you “Kadan” (Meaning: "My heart"). From then on, he addresses you primarily as Kadan in conversation. Death (Determinant) Killed By *The Inquisitor *Cole (Determinant) *Vivienne (Determinant) *Cassandra Pentaghast (Determinant) *Sera (Determinant) *Blackwall (Determinant) *Dorian Pavus (Determinant) *Varric Tethras (Determinant) Allies *The Inquisitor (Determinant) *Krem *Gatt *Cole (Determinant) *Vivienne (Determinant) *Cassandra Pentaghast (Determinant) *Sera (Determinant) *Blackwall (Determinant) *Dorian Pavus (Determinant) *Varric Tethras (Determinant) *Leliana (Determinant) *Cullen (Determinant) *Josephine Montilyet (Determinant) *Viddasala (Determinant) *Saaras (Determinant) Enemies *Corypheus *Solas *The Inquisitor (Determinant) *Cole (Determinant) *Vivienne (Determinant) *Cassandra Pentaghast (Determinant) *Sera (Determinant) *Blackwall (Determinant) *Dorian Pavus (Determinant) *Varric Tethras (Determinant) *Leliana (Determinant) *Cullen (Determinant) *Josephine Montilyet (Determinant) *Viddasala (Determinant) *Saaras (Determinant) Appearances *Dragon Age: Inquisition **Trespasser Category:Male Category:Qunari Category:Tal-Vasoth Category:Dragon Age Inquisition Category:Inquisition Members Category:Inquisitor Companions Category:Love Interest Category:Warriors Category:Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Green Eyes Category:Determinant Category:Bioware Characters Category:Dragon Age